


Robo Nurse

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: Medic and Engineer find a discarded Medic Bot and Decided to bring it in and fix it up.





	Robo Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, I'm back. And this Time with guess what? More fluff.

Engineer gave a final swipe of his dag as he cleaned the last of the grim and oil off of the Medic bot.

He stood back and admired his work with his hands on his hips.

"There we are, good as new!"

Medic, their real one, came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wonderful! Let's fire him up ja?"

Much earlier in the day, the pair had found the discarded Medic bot while they were out testing some new equipment. 

The poor thing had been busted to pieces and the two nearly didn't recognize the junk of metal.

They had made the decision to bring it back with them to the base. 

Scout had approached them as they entered carrying their finding.

"Woah! Where da hell didja find that thing?"

He gave a slight kick at the busted robot.

Medic shooed him away "Zo not kick it! And ve just zo happened to come across it vhile ve where out testing!"

Scout glanced at it almost warily, "Well, what are you gonna do wit it?"

Engineer shrugged "Well, we ain't certain. But we were thinkin of fixin it up."

Scouts eyes widened slightly "Seriously!? You wanna bring that thing back to life? What if it like, attacks you?"

Engineer patted his shoulder "Dont you worry son, I highly doubt this Medic bot would to any damage if it does happen to be violent.They ain't exactly made for attackin. Besides, It could be friendly! "

Scout snorted rolling his eyes "Sure, whatever"

He turned away, waving at them as he walked away.

"Have fun with your robot eggheads"

Medic snorted shaking his head, as he picked up the bot that surprisingly didn't way much, and set it on Engineers work desk as Engineer grabbed the tools he would need for repairs.

Now, hours later, they were ready to turn the robot on.

Connecting the final wires that would bring the bot the life Engineer took a step back.

The robot didn't move for a few moments before it gave a jerk and lifted up its head, it's eyes flashing slightly as it seemed to look around at its surrounding with almost curiosity before it's gaze stopped on the two in front of it.

Engineer gave it a smile "Well hello there sparky, good to see you still work properly."

The bot gave a slight incline of its head, simply staring at the two.

Medic took a step forward.

"Fascinating, it doesn't seem to be hostile."

Engineer nodded "Seems almost calm if you ask me, perhaps theirs sumthin wrong with its programming-"

Suddenly to robot seemed to spring alive, rushing last the two surprised mercs it hurried out the door and down the hall out of their sight.

Engineer cursed slightly "Aw hell, the dam things programming must be haywire! We need to catch that dam thing before it hurts somebody!"

With that the two faced out of the door after the rouge bot, Turing to corner of was nowhere to be seen. "

"Now where in the hell did that thing go?" Engineer murmured .

Suddenly the sound of yelling and cursing could be head further down the hall.

"Scout!" The two cried as they race towards the sound of their distressed teammate .

Turning the corner they have an abrupt halt as they took in the scene in front of them.

"What I'm the world?" Engineer spoke, dumb founded .

The medic bot stood in front of them holding a clearly confused and distressed Scout over its shoulders. 

It caught sight of them and chirped "H-Healing, Ze...Ze Scout needs h-healing"

The robot spoke through a slightly garbled mess of static.

Scout caught sight of the two "Hey! There you guys are! What the hell is wrong with your fricken tin can man! It came outta nowhere and just fricken decided to manhandle me! I told you , you shoulda left it in the junkyard!"

The two continued to observe the scene with curiosity, sharing a glance Medic spoke.

"Scout, are you hurt?"

Scout gave him a confused look "What no! Why does that even matter!?"

Medic hummed "The Medic Bot seems be following its programming in healing and appears to zink zhat you are hurt."

Scout rolled his eyes "Well clearly I ain't! So tell your dam robot to put me down!"

Engineer took a step forward, holding his hands out infront of him in a calming gesturing.

"Alright now Sparky, I'm gonna need you to put Scout down for me alright."

The bot wheeled back slightly, shifting scout so that it held him.bridal style in his arms. Scout didn't look to happy with the rearrangement.

Engineers gaze turned stern "Now listen here, you put Scout down right now you hear me? Ain't nothin wrong with him"

The robot gave a sad little chirp, it's grip on Scout tightening.

"Z-Ze scout....n-needs healing..."

Engineer frowned, turning to Scout "Are you sure you won't injured son? Cause Sparky here sure seems to think you are"

Scout rolled his eyes, gesturing with his hands "I told ya! There ain't nothin wrong with me! Your dam bots busted or sumthin."

Medic suddenly stepped forward and caught his wrist "Zhen vhat iz this are your hand Herr Scout?"

Glancing down at his hand they found a small barely noticeable cut on his finger, Scout stared at it blankly.

"Seriously, this...this is what the tin cans been freakin out about?"

Medic gave a smile "It would appear so Herr Scout!"

He turned to the robot "Vhy dont you give Scout to me and I can take him to the clinic to fix him up ja?"

The robot seemed to think a bit before it shook its head gesturing to himself.

Medic blinked in surprise "You...vant to take Scout their yourself?"

The bot nodded while Scouts looked them in disbelief "What? No way am I lettin my self be carried by this fricken thin!"

Engineer shrugged "Well, unless you want to be stuck with him trailing you then you should let him do what he wants son"

Scout narrowed his eyes before he gave a sigh of defeat "Fine, whatever"

With the the four of them made their way towards the clinic the bot carrying a very disgruntled Scout.

They ran into Spy in the hallway who raised a brow at a very red Scout and shook his head.

"Im not even going to ask"

They finally arrived, the bot finally placing Scout down gently on Medics cot.

Medic appeared a moment later holding a box of bandaids.

Scout raised a brow "Seriously? What I'm I six?"

Medic rolled his eyes "You want me to amputate your finger Scout?"

Scout immediately shook his head and held out his hand to allow Medic to wrap his finger with the bandaid.

Engineer beamed and turned towards the bot "See that Sparky? Scouts all better now."

The bot chirped clapping his hands and excitedly giving a disgruntled Scout a hug. 

Scouts face flushed as the bot turned away and he turned to the other two who looked amused.

"So...What are you planning on doing with the rust bucket? "

Engineer shrugged "We don't know, we could keep him. He seems like a perky little bugger. "

Scout raised a brow "Really?"

Medic nodded. "Ja, I could use an assistant. But of course ve vould have to keep him off of the battlefield and outta sight. But other than that he could be rather useful "

Engineer turned to the bot "Well what to ya say sparky? How ya feel about helpin Medic here around the clinic?"

The bot chirped happily, clapping his hands. 

Medic chuckled, clapping his hands "Vonderful!"

Scout groaned "Great guess we're stuck with the tin can ain't we?"

Engineer chuckled "As come on Skeeter, he ain't that bad! Besides he really seems to like ya!"

Scout rolled his eyes "Whatever, as long as he doesn't pick me up anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo do you guys like robo medic?? Would you like to see more stories with him? If so, what should we name/Call him?


End file.
